One Really Strange Day
by HairSpunofGold
Summary: Rhen and the hero party arrive in the city of Sedona for one very strange day, and get an odd surpeise at the manor. Silliness Included :


** Ah, so I had this idea in my head, and it progessed into something completely more complex.**

**

* * *

**

They had had a long day, which is putting it lightly.

The morning was full of exploring the odd city of Sedona; from the people's strange fascination with cheese and Lord Gavin's ball to their constant warnings about thieves south of Sedona.

By the southern docks, they purchased a ship, then fish, and subsequently then found Danny, looking a lot less… well, almost dead. The catching up between Rhen and Danny was nothing short of blushing and flirting, followed by none other than innuendo comments from Elini and Te'ijal, which caused more blushing from the violet-haired heroine, and of course not-so-subtle jealousy radiating from the half-bald druid and the sarcastic sorcerer.

Shortly after, the party ran into a snooty guild for 'noble-blooded' sorcerers, what was stranger was that Lars scoffed at their discrimination and declined their offer, much to Rhen's shock and Te'ijal and Elini's amusement, and of course, more jealousy from Dameon (what? The guy only has a few different settings, but more on that later).

That's when they were sidetracked into the long journey to Theodore's school in the lowlands, got a very creepy picture, cooked a few snakes in the wilderness, traded the creepy picture to a very strange- and similarly creepy- art dealer back in Sedona gave up his ticket to Lord Gavin's ball- again, strange behavior for the obsessed townsperson- and Rhen had to buy a highly overpriced dress, which she didn't want to wear, at all.

So, that's how the party of heroes- a prophesized princess turned villager turned slave turned swordsinger, a powerful yet snarky sorcerer, exotic (slightly crazy) demon summoner, an adventurous (if not slightly crazier) vampress, and a half-bald evil weirdo creep… I mean prestigious sun priest- ended up in a boring party like Lord Gavin's.

What the guests did for fun was to run around and announce their presence at the party of the season, and eat a lot of cheese. The group sat in the corner, slightly horrified at the sight, "Ok," Rhen picking her head off of Lars' shoulders where she had leaned on for utter lack of boredom and exhaustion from the sheer idiocy, cleared her throat, "Someone has to be the brave one and find Lord Selling-the-fancy-house guy,"

Elini nodded, "I'm sure we can find a perfectly suitable way to-"

"Not it!" Rhen shouted, cutting her off, and quickly touching her nose with her pointer finger, the others, realizing what she was saying, quickly touched the own noses, leaving the druid the sore one out, "Have fun with that Dameon," the group snickered at his slight misfortune, shoving money into his hands and giving him a small shove.

The aforementioned sucker tried to regain his poseur, "Its best that I handle this anyways, the rest of you would probably end up getting is kicked out the city chased by an angry mob,"

"A mob?" Te'ijal perked up, "No one mentioned there could have been an angry mob, what fun!" which earned her an odd looks from Lars and Rhen.

And that's how twenty minutes later; they ended up outside their newly acquired manor with a key in Rhen's hands and 5,000 pennies less rich.

Lars scoffed, "Jeez, don't you know how to bargain Dameon? 5,000 pennies!" Rhen quickly kicked Lars and shushed him.

Rhen felt the rush of joy as she turned the key in the lock; the heavy brass key in the ornamental thick wooden door fitting perfectly. The click as the door swung forward. The beautiful Sedonian manor was perfect.

Someone behind her made an annoyed noise, and Rhen snapped out of her marveling, she pushed the door open and the five people rushed to explore the manor.

It was Elini who suggested the party; this perked up the travelers, after the strange day they had and the stuffy party they had to endure- Rhen was highly suspicious that Lord Gavin's ball had been infested with sleeping dust- and house warming party sounded perfect.

Te'ijal promptly shoved Lars and Damon out the door to go buy food, lots of food; laughing and their indignant huffing and puffing at being told what to do. And hours later, they celebrated their success thus far; with the quest, with survival (survival of the wilderness, the boring parties and each other) and enjoying the delicacies of Sedona, the fish, bread, wine … and of course cheese, lots and lots and lots of cheese. The cheese obsession extended to the manor of course, with several (at least seven) framed photos of cheese, made the party wonder a bit about the previous owner.

Dameon whispered surgery words into the young swordsinger's ear causing her to blush furiously (another Dameon setting, well there's Jealousy, Suavity, Evilness, and and... uh um, we'll come to it).

Lars scowled at the sight, and his conversation with Elini and Te'ijal went south when they started talking like he wasn't there… Elini told Te'ijal how the poor boy was lovesick over her, much to Lars' exasperation. And Te'ijal added her two cents here and there about certain people she thought looked appetizing so far during the journey.

The highlight of the evening was that amongst the slightly drunken gossip fest about the town, the King's captain guard, Sir Galahad, made an unprecedented visit to bother them about the trouble they were causing.

This led to Te'ijal scaring the poor paladin out of his wits and chasing him for a good twenty minutes licking her lips and inquiring about getting a small taste of his blood, much to the major amusement to the others, and the horror of Galahad.

After the celebration started to wind down, the party to realize something they hadn't quite noticed before during their earlier expectation of the manor.

What they found out then would result in the biggest the party would face throughout the entire quest. Inventing contest after contest of ways to determine who got possession, it was one of the biggest dilemma of the entire quest that is…

There were five of them, and one bed…

Somewhere far away, Ahriman was rolling on the floor laughing and spouting random nonsense about a bed and a giant fight between the most powerful defenders of Aia to the demon closest, the demon sighed, "It's was only a matter of time, he finally went crazy,

* * *

**I working on something longer, and slightly more dramatic, but its a hard idea to write without making it sound too mary-sueish. That and my serious lack of time.**

**Anyways, so tell me what you think :)**


End file.
